Dynamos or dynamo-electric assemblies have found wide use in generator sets. Such sets generally include an engine, fueled by gasoline, natural gas or diesel fuel, which is operated to rotate the rotor of a dynamo or generator, within the rotor's magnetic field, to produce electricity. Such systems are commonly used, for example as marine generators, power units at construction sites or similar sites, as emergency generators, and as power generators in remote areas.
The portion of the generator associated with generation of electrical energy includes a rotor mounted on an axle such that it can be rotated within a stator. The rotor supplies the source of the magnetic field. The rotor includes a winding or multiple windings of electrical conductor (wire). Similarly, the stator includes a plurality of windings. As the rotor, with its wire windings or coils, is rotated within the stator, the rotor's magnetic field sweeps across the stator conductors producing an alternating current in the stator coils. A collector ring assembly, in electrically conductive relation with the rotor coil, provides for electrical communication between the rotating members and stationary members.
Generally, stators and rotors have laminate constructions. That is, for example, the body of a stator generally comprises a plurality of aligned laminates, in which the stator wire coils are mounted. Such systems are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,642,885; 4,694,560; 4,215,464; 3,984,908; 3,979,615; 4,287,446; 4,181,393; 4,922,604; 4,340,829; 4,656,378; and, 4,177,397, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. In known stator constructions, a stack of laminations comprises a stack of ferromagnetic plates fixed together to form a core. After the core is covered by a layer of insulation, windings (coils) of magnetic wires are positioned therein in a predetermined pattern, depending on the nature and direction of the magnetic flux supplied by the rotor. As the magnetic flux passes the coils in the stator, a voltage is then generated by the magnetic flux crossing the magnet wires. Conductive leads connect the stator magnet wires to an external circuit.
The laminations of the stator generally define a bore extending therethrough, in which the rotor is positioned. The rotor axle extends generally perpendicularly to the surfaces of the stator laminations, positioning the rotor centrally within the bore. The rotor includes wire coil(s) to which an electrical current is supplied producing a magnetic field.
Generally, the laminations of the assembly are skewed, to ensure development of a more desirable magnetic field. Typically, it has been laminations of the stator which are skewed. Reasons for this include the fact that the wire coil(s) of the rotor has typically been more readily constructed, if wound on a non-skewed system with conventional constructions; and, since the stator remains stationary in operation, skewing without inhibition of operation has generally been more straightforward for the stator than the rotor for conventional constructions.
Assembly of generator sets, especially the rotor and stator assemblies of a dynamo, has typically been relatively labor-intensive. A number of specifically-directed wire coils are involved, each of which needs to be mounted and oriented properly. There has been a need for improvement in constructions to achieve more readily-manufactured systems, at least for reduction of cost and provision of convenience. In addition, improvements to enhance performance have generally been sought.